


小红帽

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea





	小红帽

从前村子里有个小女孩，容貌非常漂亮，举世无双。白皙的肌肤，大大的黑眼睛楚楚动人，还有像石榴一样娇嫩鲜艳的嘴唇，每个见到她的人都不由得感叹：“真是个小美人。”

小女孩名叫金在中，和自己的母亲和姐姐生活在一起。

妈妈总是很严厉地管着她，她大部分的时候都只能待在家里，她不能随便跑出村子，也不能随便跟村里的男孩子说话，更不许到森林深处去玩，因为妈妈说：“森林里有可怕又邪恶的狼，他会一口把你吃掉的，所以不可以一个人森林里去，知道吗！”

但是在中曾经在森林边看到过一个男孩，相貌十分英俊，身材也很健壮。有一次在中鼓起勇气和他打招呼，可是那个男孩只是看了她一眼，就迅速消失在树林中了。

在中已经十六岁了，渐渐摆脱了小女孩的稚气，出落得越来越漂亮，柔软浑圆的胸脯，纤细的腰，挺翘的臀部，因为简直是清纯与性感的完美结合。她的母亲总是很担心她：我们在中长得这么漂亮，男人见了她难保不会起了色心，我可不能让我们在中被男人拐跑了。

于是，母亲精心缝制了一套红色的连帽斗篷，让在中穿上，并叮嘱她：“只要出门，无论什么时候，都不可以把斗篷脱下来，记住了吗？”

在中点了点头。她是一个很听话的女孩，但是她也对外面的世界有着自己的渴望。这么多年，她偶尔还是可以看到那个令她心动的男孩， 比起男孩，应该称他是男人了，他变得更加高大、更加帅气，可是母亲为了不让她和异性接触，雇了女仆监视她在外面的一举一动，她始终没有机会和他接触。

但是在中知道自己已经爱上那个男人了。她虽然一直都乖乖地听从母亲的叮嘱，每次出门都会穿上红色的斗篷，遮住自己裙子下露出的腿，用帽子遮住自己乌黑的秀发和脸庞，久而久之，村里的人都叫她“小红帽”了。

但是每到夜深人静之时，母亲已经入睡，在中就会锁上自己房间的门，在上床之前，望向窗外的森林。

他会不会在那里呢？

在我思念着他的时候，他会不会也思念着我呢？

我爱着他的心情，也可以被这夜晚的微风带到他身边去吗？

隐秘而强烈的欲望在她心里燃烧着。

不知道从什么时候起，她开始梦到男性与女性交合的场面，而梦里的主人公就是她自己，抚摸着她的乳房、进入她身体的就是那个男人。春梦醒来，内裤总是湿漉漉的，让她羞耻不已却又对那梦中的快感欲罢不能。

从那时开始，她便学会了在母亲，在村里的人们都看不到的地方，偷偷地抚慰自己。

现在也是，在中侧耳倾听母亲和姐姐的卧室里有没有动静，没有，这所房子里的人都睡着了，除了她。

在中在床边的地板上坐下，向后靠在床垫上，把内裤褪到脚踝，白皙的双腿曲起分开，睡裙的下摆顺势滑到了腿根。细细地舔湿了三根手指，伸到腿间。粉嫩的肉缝已经在往外滴水了，两片花唇被自己手指揉了揉就分开了，羞涩地露出里面湿软的花穴。

“呜……这里都……这么湿了……”

用手指将两瓣花唇分得更开，敏感的花蒂就从粉嫩的软肉中探出头来，手指按在那柔软脆弱的凸起上，顿时被快感刺激地蜷起脚趾，更多的爱液从花穴里流出来，把臀缝都弄的湿漉漉的。

“啊……啊……里面……好舒服……嗯……”

手指在越来越湿、越来越软的花穴里磨蹭搅动着，黏腻淫乱的水声在静谧的黑夜里似乎被放大了，清晰的声音弄得她又羞又爽，红肿的乳尖高高立起，把覆盖在上面的布料顶了起来，布料与乳头轻微的磨蹭让她更加难耐，娇嫩的花唇里流出更多水来，颤抖着把手指吸得更紧了。她用另一只手把睡裙肩带从肩头拉下来，一侧白嫩丰满的乳房便露了出来。手掌包住一边的乳肉，揉捏着红肿酸胀的乳头，酥酥麻麻的快感和腿间湿漉漉的痒意交织在一起，让她不由得发出娇软诱人的呻吟，又赶紧羞耻地咬住嘴唇。

她不敢太大声，即使只有黑夜能听见她的声音。

抬起头就可以看到窗帘半掩的窗户，窗外的远方就是那片森林，皎洁的月光透过两片薄纱洒在她身上。如果有人此刻从窗外望向里面，就会看到她这样双腿大开、意乱情迷的样子了吧——虽然这种事从未发生过，但每到这种时候，她还是觉得自己似乎变成了一个荡妇，可是她也会安慰自己：没事的，在中只是他一个人的荡妇。

高潮的时候她夹紧了双腿，手指被柔软娇嫩的穴肉紧紧地含着，温热的汁水一股股地从花穴里涌出来，把身子下面的睡裙都打湿了。

“呜……怎么办……湿的好厉害……”今天她好像特别兴奋，那里流出的爱液也比以前多好多。

在中浑身脱力地靠在床边。

在中不是妈妈喜欢的好女孩儿……她太坏了。

 

这一天，母亲听说在中的外婆生病了，可是她又有事没法去探望，便找到在中，对她说：“在中啊，好久没去探望过外婆了，她住在森林里，你去森林里给她送点蛋糕和奶油去吧，我听说她病了。”

在中点点头，穿上红色的斗篷，戴好帽子，拿着装有蛋糕和奶油的篮子出门去了。

母亲在她身后不厌其烦地叮嘱着：“不要和陌生人说话，也不可以把斗篷脱下来啊！”

 

郑允浩看到金在中进入森林的那一刻，他激动要跳起来了。他从很久以前，在自己还是和小男孩的时候，就被在中迷住了。她像清晨沾着露水盛开的鲜花，美得让他窒息。

但是他不敢走出森林，不敢跟她接触。他不是人类，他是人们传说中可怕的狼人，如果在中知道了自己的真面目，一定会害怕地躲得远远的。

他已经按捺了许多年，他对自己说，如果有一天，在中肯主动走进这片森林，那他就会不惜一切代价把她留下，让她跟自己永远在一起。

他比在中抢先一步开到了外婆的房子，外婆已经病糊涂了，连自己外孙女和男人的声音都分不清。

郑允浩走进房子，他不会再让任何人成为他和在中之间的障碍了。他打晕了老太太，恢复成狼的形态，背着太太向森林里跑去。

他把在中的外婆在一棵树下放下来，这里靠近村子，经常会有猎人和樵夫经过，总会有人发现她把她待会带回村子里去的。

现在他必须抓紧赶在在中到达外婆家之前回去。

 

这是在中第一次独自一人进入森林。其实森林并不像母亲说的那样可怕，这里绿草如茵，野花盛开，茂盛的树木郁郁葱葱的，时不时还能听见清脆的鸟鸣。

在中边走边留意着四周，她甚至还故意绕了些远路，希望那个男人可以出现在她面前，可是没有。

终于，她走到了一片林中空地，那里坐落着外婆漂亮的房子。

她走到门口敲响了大门。

“谁啊？”

低沉而有磁性的嗓音，在中有些惊讶，这不像外婆的声音呀，难道是因为外婆感冒了吗？

“外婆，我是在中啊，我带了一些蛋糕和一罐奶油，是妈妈让我给你送过来的。”

里面的声音变得柔和了些，大声吩咐道：“拉开线轴，门锁就可以打开了。”

在中按对方说的，按下线轴，门打开了，她走进屋里，看到有人躺在外婆的床上。

那人说：“把篮子放在柜子上，然后到床上陪着我。”

在中走到床边，脱下衣服，她还记得母亲“不许脱下斗篷”的叮嘱，所以穿着红色的斗篷上了床，钻进被子里。她看到对方赤裸的上身，非常惊讶。

她说：“外婆，为什么你的手臂那么粗？”

“这样才好拥抱你啊，在中。”

“外婆，你的大腿也好壮！”

“这样才好和你一起跑步啊，在中。”

“外婆，你的胸脯也好结实！”

“这样你躺在我怀里才会舒服啊，在中。”

在中感到脸在发烧，她知道床上的不是她的外婆，而是他。她红着脸继续问道：

“外婆，你的这里……好大啊……”

“这样，我们在中才会喜欢啊……”

话音刚落，郑允浩便一把将被子掀开，露出对方白皙赤裸的身体，把对方拉到自己身上。

在中身上除了那个红色的斗篷什么也没穿，坐在对方大腿上，可以清楚地感觉到对方裤子下面火热的一团，就顶着她腿间泛着湿意的肉缝。

她对自己身体的反应很是害羞，拉过斗篷想把自己的下身遮住，可是软嫩的乳房又露了出来，只好伸出手捂住红艳艳的乳头。

“不愿意让我看？”

“呜……不是……感觉好羞耻……”

“只是羞耻？你就不害怕我变成狼把你吃掉？”

“不，我见过你，我相信你不会那样的……”

郑允浩笑了，拉着在中趴在自己身上，搂着她的腰吻了吻她的嘴唇。

“你知道我不是你外婆，还上床来做什么？”

在中把脸埋在他胸口，不好意思看他。

“在中……喜欢你……”

“乖，我也喜欢在中。”郑允浩捧着她白嫩的脸颊，认真地看着她，“可是，在中，如果我告诉你，我不是普通的人类，我是狼人，每到月圆之夜就会变成狼，变成嗜血的动物，你还会喜欢我吗？”

“你变成狼之后，就会吃掉我吗？”在中用水汪汪的眼睛看着他。

“如果你让我在你身上留下标记，你身上的气味就会改变，当我变成狼，也可以闻出你是我的配偶，其他的狼人也不会伤害你，或者对你图谋不轨。”

“那要怎么才能留下标记？”

郑允浩勾起嘴角，故意向上顶了顶胯，在中立刻涨红了脸。

“你觉得呢？”

在中不好意思看他，小声咕哝着：“不知道啦……你教我怎么做，我，我不会……”

郑允浩隔着她的红斗篷在她浑圆的屁股上掐了一把：“所以在中是说，我说什么在中就做什么？”

“嗯……”

“那在中先把这件红色斗篷脱了吧。”

在中直起身体，乖乖地伸手解开斗篷的带子，斗篷滑到了腰际。赤裸的身体不自觉地微微发颤——她很久都没有在别人面前把斗篷脱下来了，更不用说像这样一丝不挂地让郑允浩看着她。暴露感让她格外羞耻，却也隐隐地期待着，腿间的那个地方已经开始变湿了……

“我们在中，真的好漂亮……”

在中害羞地身上的皮肤都微微泛红：“不要说啦，你的名字，我还不知道呢……”

“我叫郑允浩，不过我更希望你叫我哥哥呢。”

“好，那我，我就，叫允浩哥哥……”

郑允浩满意地摸了摸在中的头发。

“在中想和哥哥做什么呢，说出来吧。”

“我……”在中张了张嘴，最终还是没说出来，只是用那个敏感的地方在对方身上慢慢磨着，湿漉漉的肉缝时不时蹭到男人胯下鼓起的一团。

郑允浩也不再难为她，把裤子下面勃起的阴茎掏出来，抵在对方流着水的两瓣嫩肉上。

“呜……哥哥……”

“在中啊，我可以进去吗？”

“可是……哥哥太大了……我，我害怕……”

“不怕，哥哥帮你。”郑允浩安抚地吻了吻她，一只手伸到下面揉弄着湿软的嫩肉，另一只手包住在中一侧挺翘的乳房，手心转着圈按压对方柔软的乳头，那里很快就充血变硬，泛着鲜艳的红色，好像熟透的果实。

乳肉和乳头被对方弄得又酥又爽，在中的花穴也被揉得湿意泛滥，难耐地把郑允浩的手指往里吸。

“呜……哥哥……不行了……里面好痒……”

郑允浩看着对方潮湿的眼睛。

“想要了？”

“嗯……想要哥哥进来……”在中嘟着嘴点头，抱紧了郑允浩。

郑允浩却笑了笑：“还不行，哥哥要好好的品尝在中的每一部分。”

郑允浩说着，翻身把在中扣在身下，一一一吻过她的额头，眼睛，鼻子，脸蛋，下巴，又含住在中粉嫩的嘴唇，在果冻一样的唇瓣上舔了一圈，就伸进去与她柔软的舌头纠缠。

“呜……唔嗯……”

只是亲吻就会这么有感觉吗，在中感到那里变得更湿了。

“在中真是，连唾液都这么甜……”郑允浩沉迷地把对方的嘴巴尝了个遍，这才放开了对方被吸得红肿的嘴唇。

在中害羞地不敢和他对视，却主动捧起胸前的两团白嫩的乳肉，凑到郑允浩的嘴边：“那，在中的这里，哥哥要吃吗……”

郑允浩被她这样诱人的一面勾得下腹发热，一口含住一边鲜艳软嫩的乳头，舌头抵着乳尖打转，另一边也不放过，包在手里用力揉捏。

在中被他吸得胸前一阵发热，花穴一瞬间涌出一股爱液，把床单都打湿了。只是被揉胸就高潮的事实让她无地自容，羞耻地抱紧了郑允浩的头，曲起白嫩的大腿勾住了对方的腰。

“哥哥……呜……不要弄了……不行了……”

郑允浩知道怀里的人被他弄得高潮了，故意问道：“真的不要了？”

在中嘟着嘴不说话，只是用潮乎乎的黑眼睛看着他。

郑允浩也不再说什么，直接换了个位置，掐住对方肉感的大腿向两边分开，沿着敏感的大腿内侧细细舔舐，立刻感受到了手掌下皮肤兴奋的颤栗。

嘴唇凑近那个粉粉嫩嫩的肉缝，故意对着那里呼出一口气，感受到郑允浩火热的呼吸，敏感的嫩肉立刻缩紧了，不少汁水被挤了出来，弄得郑允浩阴茎硬得直发痛。但是他还不准备就这样进去，这是在中的第一次，他要在中好好享受这个过程。

“在中最漂亮、最可爱的这里，也让哥哥尝尝吧？”

那两片花瓣已经被汁水泡得熟软诱人，郑允浩的手指抵住两瓣嫩肉一按，花穴里就流出更多水来，对方也难耐地叫了起来：“呜……！哥哥不要……呜……不要这样……”

“为什么不要，在中不舒服吗？”手指向深处揉得更用力，藏在两片嫩肉中的花蒂也翻了出来，在中软软地叫得更大声了，大腿不自觉地想要并上。

郑允浩观察着对方可爱的反应，更加想欺负她，便恢复成狼的形态，粗糙的舌头抵着花蒂上淡粉色的小豆用力一舔，对方立刻爽得绷紧身子叫出了声：“呜——！允浩……！”

在中虚着眼睛看向对方，却发现郑允浩已经变成了一只的巨大的狼，灰色的毛皮顺滑闪亮，野兽庞大的身躯正趴在她腿间，属于狼的舌头宽大、粗糙又有力，一下下舔舐磨蹭着她脆弱敏感的小花豆，快感不断涌现，和野兽交合的场面更是让她羞耻到了极点。

“啊、啊……哥哥！受不了……呜~受不了了！啊……！”

郑允浩在狼的形态下没法说话，但他可以感受到对方又快要高潮了。

在中曲起大腿，绷紧的脚趾无力地在床单上蹭着，过多的快感让她的软穴一阵阵发热，随着对方舌头的动作，一声声娇软的哭叫也越来越大。

“啊、啊、好舒服……不行了……哥哥~！真的不行……！要坏、呜！要坏了、啊——！”

身体猛地一颤，大股的汁水瞬间从那被磨得红肿熟透的软穴里喷了出来，身下的床单很快就湿了一片。在中爽得眼前发白，眼泪也流下来。

娇嫩的花穴已经被狼粗糙的舌头磨得肿胀充血，两瓣红肿的软肉把花穴都挤得只剩一条窄窄的缝。在中忍不住伸手去摸，两片嫩肉隐隐发疼，可是花穴里面却因为一直没有被碰到变得更痒了。

在中羞耻得抬不起头，怎么可以这样淫荡呢……郑允浩还没有释放过，自己已经高潮两次了，那里却还像没吃够一样泛着痒，很快就又有水从红肿不堪的肉缝里流出来了……

“哥哥……你进来，进来好不好……”金在中不知道变成狼的郑允浩还能不能听懂她的话，勉强撑起身子抱住狼的脖子，摸他柔软顺滑的皮毛。郑允浩发出属于狼的低沉的呼噜声，重新变成了人。

“可是在中的这里，都肿了啊……”

“没关系，在中想要，哥哥插进来嘛……”

郑允浩简短地说了声：“忍一下。”便扣住在中的腰顶进了花穴。

开始还是很痛，被顶开的一瞬间还有血流出来，可是因为做了很多准备，而且在中真的很想要，她很快就适应了对方粗大的阴茎。郑允浩动得很快，每一下都顶在她深处最舒服的地方。在中急促地呼吸着，不断地发出娇喘声，花穴深处被顶得又酸又麻，和之前被碰到花蒂的感觉不同，她感觉身体深处都变得酥软发热，好像要被融化了……

“呜……那里、好舒服……啊啊……哥哥好厉害……”

郑允浩一边继续在对方的软穴里抽插着，一边覆上对方软嫩的乳头用力揉捏，在中很快又被上下的刺激弄得受不了，缩紧了臀肉，湿软的花穴也柔柔地收缩着，像按摩一样把郑允浩的阴茎往里含。

“哥哥……嗯……要是射在里面……在中会不会……怀孕啊……”

“你愿意给哥哥生孩子吗？”郑允浩一边问一边撞得很深，尽管是第一次和在中做，野兽的直觉还是让他准确地找到了深处的子宫口，并且集中向那个地方摩擦顶弄。

“啊、啊、我……愿意……呜~愿意给哥哥……生孩子——啊！”被顶到子宫口的在中眼神都迷茫了，断断续续地呻吟着，在郑允浩的精液释放在她体内的同时也攀上了高潮。

激烈的性爱几乎耗尽了在中全部的力气，她连抬起胳膊抱一抱郑允浩的力气都没有了。

“哥哥，我好累啊……”

“没关系，你睡吧，我守着你。”

郑允浩简单地将乱成一团的床铺清理了一下，拿过在中的红斗篷给她盖在身上，又一次变成了狼的形态，贴着她在她趴下了。

狼的身体很温暖，在中不自觉地用脸颊蹭了蹭对方身上柔软的绒毛，靠着对方睡着了。

 

在中的外婆后来被经过的猎人唤醒，带回了村子。大家发现在中失踪了，发动了整个村子的人来找她，可是一无所获。由此他们坚信，在中是被森林里的大灰狼吃掉了。

 

“哥哥，如果我怀孕，我们的孩子是狼人还是人呢？”

郑允浩笑了，摸了摸在中圆鼓鼓的肚子：“生下来不就知道了？”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
